


the way you look at me

by peradi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, PWP, Plotless, True Love, gay lesbian nerds, just sickening in love girls, less porn than you might think, loving love, sex is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jessica needs to give up control.</p><p>Patricia is happy to help. Well. Try to help. She's not terribly good at the whole thing, but she'll give it her best shot. </p><p>(smutty, ridiculous goop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look at me

Jessica's eyelashes snag on the blindfold when she blinks. It's silk, soft as summer rain against her skin, and if she wriggles her face in just the right way she can hitch it up a millimeter; that way she sees Trish's red red heels reflecting spills of light. 

"You've been a very bad girl Jessie. A very  _bad girl_. And you know what I'm going to do?  _Punish you_."

Oh Jesus, Trish is bad at this. Jessica swallows the bubbles of laughter down, tries to keep her mouth in a recalcitrant line and realises that she's forgotten what scenario she requested. Naughty schoolgirl or novice nun? Is Trish Mother Superior or a bossy Head Girl?

Shit.  _She's_ bad at this. 

"Are you  _peeking?_ " says Trish, and she kneels down -- her stockings make a delicious silken rasp as they brush up against each other -- and hooks Jessica's blindfold up. 

Fuck, fuck what fantasy were they doing? Trish is wearing a negligee and red heels; Jessica's got a scraggy pair of black boxers on. Neither of them are what you'd call 'economically invested' in the idea of roleplay. 

Jessica hazards a guess, "Sorry Mother Superior."

"Funny thing to call a morally compromised doctor," says Trish. Her eyes crinkle a little as she thinks. "Or was I a headteacher?"

"I thought you were Santa Claus, and I was a very bad elf. I kept making penises instead of toy soldiers."

"And so I was going to fuck you with one," says Trish in a throaty purr that has Jessica's cunt dripping wet. 

But then the mental image gets her. 

"Jesus  _fuck_ that is the least fuckin' sexy thing you could have said."

"I'll get a beard," Trish promises. 

Jessica's hands are bound before her with a thin loop of velvet ribbon. The knot is so slack that she could twist free without breaking anything -- but that's not the point -- and Jess loops those bound hands over Trish, pressing her wrists against the nape of her girlfriend's neck. "C'here," she murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Trish's mouth. 

Trish's red lips part, allowing Jessica to lick her way in, and they kiss slow and lazy as summer for a long moment, swaying back and forth -- 

When Trish pulls back, Jessica utters a high and humiliating whine. She pouts. 

"You've been a very bad girl," Trish says, "and as your punishment, you're gonna let me eat you out for the next forty five minutes."

"What a terrible, terrible punishment," says Jessica, as Trish pushes her down, settling between her thighs, lapping at Jessica's slick thighs -- a beautiful, knuckle-whitening preamble. 

"Oh, that's not all of it. You're also going to wash up for the next week."

With this, Trish hitches Jessica's boxers to the side and puts her tongue to better use. 

Roleplay is over-rated, Jessica thinks. There are other ways to lose --

_"Holy fucking God your mouth your mouth I'm going to come, I'm going -- oh Jesus, oh Christ, oh **Trish --"**_

\-- to lose control.


End file.
